


Never Too Warm For Scarves

by SatiricalDraperies



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Mal Cobb Lives, Secret Saito Gift Exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: “Eames, you go first,” Mal passes him a well-wrapped gift that squishes between his grip. She grins, clearly very excited to see his reaction. Eames would have guessed that it was from her if it weren’t for her last-minute series of texts asking him what size waistcoat Arthur wears and if a waistcoat was even an acceptable gift for this sort of thing, anyways.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Saito 2020





	Never Too Warm For Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/gifts).



> for whirling - I hope you enjoy and happy holidays!

Ariadne has offered to host the team’s first annual secret Santa party (“The beginning of a grand tradition!” Yusuf proclaims, although he’s quick to excuse himself from having to host the next one) since her flatmates will all be out of town for the holidays. Mal and Dom have left the kids with Miles and a ready supply of hot chocolate and marshmallows, and the rest of the team has finally made it into Paris, all for a few small gifts but plenty of good company.

“Eames, you go first,” Mal passes him a well-wrapped gift that squishes between his grip. She grins, clearly very excited to see his reaction. Eames would have guessed that it was from her if it weren’t for her last-minute series of texts asking him what size waistcoat Arthur wears and if a waistcoat was even an acceptable gift for this sort of thing, anyways. 

“Guess what it is,” Dom says eagerly. Eames isn’t sure if he’s forgotten that he’s with his friends and not his kids, but he holds the package up to his ear anyways and shakes.

“I can’t hear anything,” he says, ignoring Dom’s look of disappointment that he isn’t going to take a wild guess. “I’m going in.”

Arthur winces when Eames rips the wrapping paper into pieces, but he doesn’t understand what the big fuss is. It’s not like Arthur reuses the wrapping paper from his own gifts. Eames figures that if it’s all going into the recycling bin anyways, he might as well get at the contents inside a bit faster.

“It’s a scarf,” Yusuf says by way of explanation as Eames tears away the last bits of snowflake decorated paper. “Sorry for ruining the surprise.”

“This is fantastic! I didn’t know that you could knit,” Eames says as he unrolls the scarf, running his fingers over the (mostly) even stitches. The yarn starts out yellow before turning into the white, purple, and black stripes of the nonbinary flag.

“Mal’s been teaching me,” Yusuf smiles. “I still haven’t gotten the hang of anything besides rectangles, but at least I can make stripes now.”

“He’s learning very quickly,” Mal directs towards Eames, the grin on her face now clearly the look of a proud teacher. “I think soon he’ll have to be the one teaching me new techniques.”

Eames laughs. “Thank you, Yusuf. It’s wonderful.”

“For Pride next year, yeah? Ariadne, I should have one done in time for your birthday and then we can all match!”

“Nice surprise,” Arthur says.

“Even if it’s not a surprise, it’s still a good gift,” Ariadne reassures Yusuf. 

“Won’t it be a bit warm for scarves?” Dom asks. 

“It’s never too warm for scarves!” Ariadne says, looking at Dom like he should be ashamed of himself for even asking. To his credit, Dom does look suitably chastised. 

“Why don’t you come along with us this year?” Eames suggests. “You and Mal and the kids. We’ll get everyone together! Arthur, too, if you must.”

Arthur rolls his eyes but smiles back at Eames. He’s just teasing and besides, the two of them can never stay annoyed with each other for long, no matter how hard Arthur may try sometimes.

“That sounds lovely,” Mal says, answering for the two of them. “It’ll be good to see you all more than once a year.”

“Now look what you’ve done,” Yusuf says. “Next thing you know, we’ll be invited for dinner every Sunday!”

Mal shoots him a puzzled look. “You’d fly to the States from Mombasa every Sunday?”

“Hey, I figured it was worth a shot,” Yusuf shrugs. “Arthur’s told me how good Dom’s cooking is.”

“Well, you’re invited to Thanksgiving, at least,” Dom says. “I’ll be sure to leave a couple extra place settings for whoever ends up stopping by.”

“Great,” Ariadne says. “Until then, I think this next gift is yours, Mal.”


End file.
